


This Thing Called Love

by Anch0vy



Series: A (kinda) great life [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara's a girl, F/M, Fluff, Frisk and Chara grew up, Frisk is male as usual, Love Triangles, Mutually Unrequited, everything is one sided, no one is dating no one, or square love lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anch0vy/pseuds/Anch0vy
Summary: For Chara, she found it annoying. Her so called brother always ponder his plan about getting Toriel. She always see him smile to himself, a weird blant smile with no actual wrinkles or anything. A strange closed-but-not-at-the-same-time eye and a bent down lips as an excuse for a smile. When he thought of something unplesant, his expression would turn back to normal and he sighs and says gibberish under his breath. Was this a curse called Love? If it is, it sucks.





	This Thing Called Love

He called her many names, mom, mother, mama, mommy,etcetera..but in reality he saw her more than a mother figure. Frisk saw her as a love interest. Age might be an issue but he's a human and Toriel's a monster, he's sure that age worked differently for both of them. So he crossed out that in his _Might Be A Problem_ list. If Sans could be young and have a crush on Toriel, why not himself, right?  
Oh, right, he noted that down his mind. 

_A love rival._

That's fine, it's cool, he thought. After all, he could just pull out his _cute childish charade_ card. Only that there was another note in his _Might Be A Problem_ list. 

He wasn't a child anymore. 

Curses, human's weird phenomena called puberty, curses, mother nature's law. But Toriel did not like cursings, so he kept the thought to himself. It wasn't fair, Sans couldn't grow because.. he's a damned skeletal monster being. Frisk wasn't sure how a skeleton's anatomy worked, skeletal monsters he means. What he does know was that they don't grow like other skeletons that lived inside creatures like Frisk or Toriel. He wondered if Undyne's skeleton would look like the fishes he ate, probably not.

How does he know that Sans has the hots for Toriel? Simple really, Sans looks at Toriel like how see his brother. With his already wide grinning grin, it got wider and he had a weird blue light on his skully cheeks. Cheek bones? Bonely cheeks? _shrugs_. Whatever it's called, he knows that's a blush. 

Does Toriel like him?

Noted.

That's also in his _Might Be A Problem_ list. There's a high possibility that she does. Her high pitched giggles would appear whenever she received a text from Sans, punny jokes text, to his relief. It's quite normal to fall for someone that told you jokes, it's pretty attractive. Frisk has his own jokes too, but it takes a lot of time to make one. How in the world could those two make jokes so fast, no matter how bad they are? He can't even make a bad joke in one minute.

Noted.

Sans was listed number one in the _Might Be A Problem_ list.

Sans was trouble himself. Don't take him wrong, he sees Sans as a great pal. He did saved his butt and gave him a speech on every reset that Frisk had commited. Sans was important to him. That's why he's trying to let Toriel away from him. Toriel was the most important to both Frisk and Sans.

Frisk hugged his knees, burying his face. Chara's eyes were on the telly, eating chocolate. She cocked an eyebrow to Frisk, swallowing the chewed chocolate in her mouth.

"What's the matter, Frisky?"  
"Mom,"  
She rolled her eyes, stuffing another chocolate in her mouth. "Oh," her mouth was full. 

For Chara, she found it annoying. Her so called _brother_ always ponder his plan about getting Toriel. She always see him smile to himself, a weird blant smile with no actual wrinkles or anything. A strange closed-but-not-at-the-same-time eye and a bent down lips as an excuse for a smile. When he thought of something unplesant, his expression would turn back to normal and he sighs and says gibberish under his breath. Was this a curse called _Love_? If it is, it sucks.

Why can't Frisk be like her? Not giving any damn about it, and just stuff your mouth with chocolate like how they stuff pigs with apples? 

Chew, chew, _oh, there's blueberry in this chocolate._

"I heard Toriel was going to a carnival with the skeleton brothers,"

Frisk slowly lift his head up, stood up from the couch and went to the door. She heard him wore his shoes in a hurry and panicked running that slowly faded. Chara smirked, switching the channels and continued chewing the bits of chocolates.

"You sure, you're fine?" Flowey asked, sounding like Asriel. He only use that tone when he's actually sincere.  
"Yeah,"  
"Aren't you gonna do anything?"

Chara picked up a wrapped chocolate, it looked different from the other chocolates she had bought. This one was shaped a heart, she unwrapped it and saw that the chocolate wasn't brown. Instead, it was green and had streaks of yellow. She smiled, not her fox smirk, a genuine one. 

Frisk had made it for her.

She tossed it aside on her other pile of Frisk's chocolate.

"Nah, one sided isn't so bad," a piece of choclate landed on her tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, another one.  
> Did I ever told you I really love Frisk/Chara no matter the gender, no? Well, I love them.  
> I know half of the fandom hates Frisk/Toriel, but sorry I ship it. I mean, the flirt option was there.


End file.
